


Helping Hand

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nine year old Dean gets a visit from a future friend in a time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Dean heard the crunch before the pain started. It felt like red hot pokers were stabbing through his ankle and he fell down quickly into the grass. Sam rushed to his side like a good little brother. His hands fluttered over Dean but he never touched him, Dean didn’t like being touched.

“Sam, go get dad. Go!” he hissed out through the pain. Sam looked at him for a moment. Then, when the order settled in, he rushed off in the direction of the motel. His five year old legs carrying him as fast as they could. Dean felt so stupid. He glared down at the rock he had stepped on, then at his ankle, which was swollen and red.

“Sonuva-” Dean trailed off as a shadow fell over him. Dean looked up to see a man above him, the sun behind him creating a golden halo around his head. Dean was immediately on the defensive. He was a defenseless kid with an injury, monsters went for that kind of thing.

The man seemed to tilt his head. “Why are you sitting in the grass?” the guy asked in the most gruff and toneless voice Dean had ever heard. Gruffer than Bobby’s in a way. Dean crossed his arms and tried to ignore the burning in his ankle. Never show weakness.

“It’s comfortable. What’s it to you?” he asked indignantly. The man huffed and stepped sideways, the sun blasting Dean in the face. He squinted and tilted his head down, letting out a grunt of annoyance. Then a dull thud sounded next to him and he jumped. The man had sat down beside him. Dean had a better look at the could-be-monster. He had a strong jaw that was stubbled, dark bags under his eyes, and his lips were harshly chapped. He was wearing a big trenchcoat, that spilled out around him as he sat. He looked foreign to Dean, like he was a monster or just something else. Then the guy turned his head a fraction and looked at Dean with piercing blue eyes. That sent a chill through Dean. Dean looked away quickly and scanned the area for witnesses, none could be seen. Dean felt really stupid. Then it occurred to Dean that this guy might not be supernatural but just a creeper. That somehow scared Dean even more. He tried to shift away but the heat in his ankle was unrelenting.

“Earth is such a complex system, filled with many emotions and feelings,” the guy said and Dean was definitely certain this guy was crazy. “Pain is one of those feelings,” he said bitterly and glanced down at Dean’s ankle. Dean gasped quietly and shifted his ankle away from the gaze of the strange man, which only succeeded in kicking the pain up a couple notches. He hissed and tried to ignore the pain slowly creeping up his leg. The man seemed alarmed and turned his body fully to Dean. Dean cringed away on instinct and the man seemed to realize something.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Dean. I’m not a monster to be hunted, I’m just…” the man said with that serious look on his face. Dean recoiled. This guy knew his name, he might be trying to get to John.

“Go away! Before my dad gets here. He’s real strong and he can beat you up!” Dean squawked like Sam would have done. The guy seemed to find amusement in Dean’s statement because he smiled for the first time he had been talking to Dean.

“I’m far stronger than your father, Dean. But that’s not the issue here. I can heal your ankle, would you want that?” the guy asked softly and Dean was almost pulled in by those eyes. Then he remembered what dad had said about demons.

“You’re a demon, aren’t you?” Dean asked, fear leaking into his voice. The guy pulled back with a frown on his face. “Heal my ankle for my soul, is that right?” Dean continued and the guy shook his head.

“I am the far opposite. I am Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord,” he said, his tone gruff and unamused. Dean stared with wide eyes then started laughing. He kept laughing while the so called angel tilted his head in confusion. Dean wiped a tear from his eye and gritted his teeth against the pain.

“Angels don’t exist, my dad told me that,” Dean said matter of factly. When the guy, Castiel, looked like he was about to disagree Dean kept talking. “If they did exist they could have saved my mother but she died. She always told me that angels were watching over us, but they didn’t save her. So don’t tell me you’re something that doesn’t exist. Go away,” Dean grumbled and rubbed his ankle as gently as possible.

“Believe what you want, boy,” Castiel growled and Dean’s gaze shot to his eyes. The blue looking so unreal it had to be fake.

“But don’t you ever say someone isn’t looking out for you. I was offering my help and you said no.” Castiel turned away and took a deep breath. “I will leave, as you have requested.” he said and pushed off the ground gracefully.

Dean didn’t know what was going through his head but he reached out as fast as he could and caught the edge of Castiel’s trenchcoat. He immediately stopped and looked down his nose at the young boy. Dean gulped and looked at his ankle, it was starting to swell to an ugly size. He looked to see if Sam was coming but didn’t see him. He looked back at Castiel with tears in his eyes.

“Please, I can’t help my dad with a broken ankle. . .please,” Dean said helplessly and Castiel’s face seemed to soften. He knelt in front of Dean and gently pulled Dean’s ankle towards himself. Dean hissed in pain and grabbed Castiel’s coat sleeve. Castiel let him and gently touched his fingers to the swollen ankle. The pain immediately melted away and Dean relaxed, his ankle made another crunching noise when it snapped back into place but then he could move it freely. He straightened back up and helped Dean up. Dean backed away but gave Castiel a small smile in return.

“I must be going,” Castiel said and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Dean called to him and Castiel turned to see the boy standing there. For a moment Castiel saw the grown man Dean would come to be but the illusion quickly faded.

“I’m going back to Heaven,” Castiel said as if it was normal.

Dean scoffed but nodded. “I guess, I’ll see you around, Cas,” Dean said and turned to walk back. How he was going to explain this to Sam, he didn’t know. Sam had to know the injury was bad, Dean wouldn’t have made such a big deal out of it if it wasn’t. Then there was a hand on his shoulder and Castiel was looking down at him.

“Maybe some day in the future, Dean,” he said and then he was just gone. Dean turned around the other way but didn’t see him. He didn’t know what just happened but at least his ankle was fixed. Maybe some day in the future, Dean.

“Maybe someday I’ll get to say thank you.” Dean murmured, a smirk on his lips.

-20 years later-

Dean’s head whipped around in every direction as the wood planks on the walls and ceiling lifted from their usual positions. They banged up and down on the structure, making even more noise to go along with the thunder and lightning. But Dean knew what was coming. Soon the figure of the angel he had met long ago came into view. Bobby tried attacking him when he got near but he was knocked out. Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel came closer to him. He stopped a couple feet away.

“Dean,” Castiel said in the same caring tone, “Bobby is fine, just unconscious-”

“Thanks,” Dean blurted out and Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Dean began to blush, “For healing my ankle. Never got to thank you.” Dean knew Castiel probably didn’t remember all those years ago but he was hoping that he would. Then a genuine smile broke out on the angel’s face and he nodded.

“Of course, Dean. You are welcome.”


End file.
